Cut
by waffleman1314
Summary: Why did it have to happen to Perry? It was as if his life had been chopped to bits and thrown away. (Fair warning, I was in a bad mood when I wrote this-AJ). One-shot.


**AJ here. Again, I was feeling super-depressed when I wrote this. I don't really care if anyone reviews or not, I just felt awful and wrote this. I know it's awful. **

* * *

Everything had to go wrong, didn't it? Perry sat alone in the room, staring angrily at himself in the mirror. He didn't deserve this. It was unfair. One mistake had made Monogram take everything he cared about from him. All it had been was one infinitesimal mess-up. A lifetime of trying his best to be the best he could for the Major, and he was repaid with this. As if Perry needed another excuse to hate life.

Did Monogram not understand what he was going through? Phineas and Ferb had been sent away to boarding school, leaving him alone with Candace, who treated him like he was a piece of trash. Doofenshmirtz had dumped him again, this time for an idiot from Albuquerque. His girlfriend, another agent, had been murdered in the field. Perry was not in the mental state to be harassed about a small accident.

It didn't matter what Perry had done. The point was that he was being wrongly punished for it. Did anyone ever want to see his side of it? If he had a voice, then he'd be able to give his opinion. There was only one way to get attention for him, and it was to act rashly. Perry opened up a drawer in the desk beneath him and pulled out a dagger.

The dagger had been given to him as a means of protection. However, he'd never used it as such. It represented any depression he'd ever experienced. The clean blade shone brightly in the dark room. He'd never been to the point of actually doing this before. The thought of spilling blood usually turned him away, but tonight it was different.

Perry placed the cold blade of the dagger on his wrist and pressed down. He pulled it back, slicing open his own skin. The sight of his own trickling blood made his stomach lurch. But he knew it was the only way to attract the attention of his superiors. He held out his other wrist and slowly pulled the blade through it as well. Pain streaked through his arms, screaming at him to stop this insanity.

Crimson blood dripped down his arms and onto the floor. Was this the only way he could satisfy the pain he felt inside? Not thinking for a moment about the pain, he proceeded to make even more cuts down his arms, alternating arms to keep the number of lines on each even. By the time he'd reached the end of his forearm, his arms were soaked in red. He doubled over and began to sob quietly to himself. Why?

He cursed his life. Nothing he'd ever done had prepared him for the hurt he felt at that moment. Perry might have been a trained professional, but his heart was still the heart of a normal person. Tears poured out of his eyes and ran down his front, mixing in with the blood that was running off his arms and onto his chest. Curling up into a tight ball on the floor, Perry continued to cry in self-pity.

But no one heard his bawling. No one cared to even check up on him. It was as if Perry had been truly abandoned in life. The one person that had cared was dead. If only she were here, then Perry could perhaps power through this dark void in his life. The only one he could ever confide in; gone. No amount of crying and self-harm could bring her back, though, and the thought made Perry scream in hurt.

Laying there on the floor, Perry buried his face in his arms and tried to calm himself as his body shook with sobs. His life had been torn into tiny pieces, like a boy's note to a girl stating that he no longer loved her. The pieces had been scattered on the floor and some had even been lost. Some were swept away, others were trashed, and the rest were trampled on by the unforgiving people traversing the path of life. He was beyond fixing, and even tape could not mend what had been ripped. Life was just a continuous cycle of hurt and heartbreak, and Perry couldn't change that.

In essence, his life had been cut.


End file.
